


Maybe He's Not All Bad

by Autumnalpalmetto



Series: Twinyard week [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Discussions of Menstruation, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, katelyn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/pseuds/Autumnalpalmetto
Summary: When Katelyn wakes up in the middle of the night feeling rough, there's only one other person awake to take care of her.Day 5 - Andrew with Aaron's people
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyard week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540792
Comments: 7
Kudos: 273
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	Maybe He's Not All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set about a week (or two) after [Not all wins can be celebrated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323449) but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on here.

Katelyn woke up to a dull ache in her abdomen, she tried to ignore it, but the harder she tried, the more it hurt. She carefully unwrapped Aaron’s arm from around her waist. It only made him nuzzle closer.

“Aaron,” she said, nudging him with her elbow.

“Okay?”

“Cramps, I just need some ibuprofen,” Katelyn said as she kissed his forehead.

“Cupboard in the kitchen.” He yawned and rolled away from her as she stood up.

“Which cupboard?”

His light snore sounded, echoing through the room. It would have been cuter if she wasn’t asking him a question, but she couldn’t blame him. At least he was actually sleeping tonight. Since the trial had started, and now ended, sleeping a whole night through had been difficult for him.

She headed downstairs, keeping her footsteps as light as possible, waking Andrew or Neil up in the middle of the night was bound to end with her in the hospital. Turning into the kitchen Katelyn saw that the light above the stove was already on.

“What are you doing up?” a monotone voice asked from around the corner.

“It feels like someone is digging my uterus out with a spoon. Aaron said there’s some ibuprofen down here?”

Andrew stepped around the corner, looking angelic with his golden hair lit by the one soft, dull light. He walked over to the sink and dug around in a cupboard next to it.

“Sit down,” he said without looking at her.

Katelyn pulled out one of the stools at the kitchen island and sat, she didn’t know what kind of talk he would want to have in the middle of the night, but she didn’t think he could be good. Since they spent the afternoon in a bathroom together the last day of the trial, Andrew had been nicer to her. Less hostile, but he still refused to talk to her or let her talk to him. The fact that he was letting her stay there for the whole summer was what made her say he was being nicer. Even when Aaron had asked him she’d thought he would say no.

Andrew put the kettle on the stove and started preparing two cups of tea. He got out a glass of water and tried to hand her two small red pills. When she stared at him instead of taking them from him he set them down on the table and shoved them towards her.

The high-pitched scream of the kettle sounded, ending their battle. While he fussed with the cups of tea, she threw the pills into her mouth and downed the glass of water with them. Andrew set a cup of tea in front of her, turning it so the handle faced her.

“Raspberry tea will help,” he said dully. It was still strange to see Aaron’s face with no emotion and hear Aaron’s voice come out slightly deeper and with no inflection.

She took the tea and blew on it, only taking a sip after Andrew took a sip of his own.

Andrew handed her a hot water bottle next, the kind she had only seen on old tv shows and in the back of her grandma’s bathroom cupboard collecting dust bunnies. She looked at it confused, it was warm but what was she supposed to do with it?

After another moment of staring Andrew huffed, he took it from her and placed it on her lap, shoving it onto her stomach, somehow managing to not touch her at all. It was like a heating pad, but not as hot. The warmth went deeper somehow, relaxing her muscles and easing the pain in just a few seconds. Never in her life had her cramps eased up so quickly. Katelyn sent him a smile, unsure how he would react to her voicing her thanks.

He stood in front of the sink and leaned against the counter, watching her. There was nothing to watch, she was just sitting, drinking the tea he’d made her and enjoying the hot water bottle. It was like he was never seen another person before, he watched her as if he was examining a new species. Light footsteps sounded behind her just before an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Mmm, you found the hot water bottle?” Aaron asked.

“Andrew made it for me. Look he made me tea too,” Katelyn said with a smile. She gestured to where he was standing, making sure Aaron saw in him his half-asleep state.

He hummed again. “He’s good at taking care of people. Did you say thank you?”

“Thank you, Andrew.”

The only response she got was a slight nod. He was watching her even more closely now, or watching them and how they acted together.

“Hey Aaron,” she said jostling her shoulder to keep him from falling asleep standing up. “Can you go grab a tampon from my bag?”

The warmth from her back left and she immediately regretted asking him to leave. She had been almost comfortable enough to fall asleep on the stool with Aaron at her back and the hot water bottle on her stomach.

He came back quickly though, shaking the box to show her it was empty.

“I am going to kill my roommates.” She said with tears coming to her eyes. She was tired and in pain, even with the pain meds hot water bottle and tea helping and she did not want to go to the store.

“Hey,” Aaron said as he rubbed a hand through her hair. “It’s okay, noodle.”

She wiped the stray tear away and willed her voice not to shake. “Can you go to the store for me?”

“I’ll go,” Andrew said before Aaron had time to respond. “Finish your tea and take a shower. I’ll be back before you’re done.”

“Okay,” Katelyn said with a sniffle.

Aaron hugged her closer, and she let his warmth envelop her again.

“Why is everyone hanging out in the kitchen at 3 am?” Neil asked from behind her.

Katelyn jumped at the sound and Aaron rubbed his hand over her side.

“The devil is trying to dig out my uterus out with a rusty spoon,” Katelyn said.

“You are being dramatic and adding to the story.” Andrew sent her an almost amused look. On Aaron, she would have said that look meant he was trying to he serious but wanted to laugh. On Andrew, she thought it might have been the closest he got to a smile. “Last time you said it was just ‘someone’ and ‘a spoon’, not ‘the devil’ and ‘a rusty spoon’.”

“You don’t have a uterus, so you don’t get to have an opinion on how dramatic I am being.” She froze as soon as she said the last word. Andrew was playing nice by even letting her talk to him at all and now she had just disrespected him. Katelyn waited a beat for something to happen, but the only sound was Neil’s laughter and Aaron’s soft chuckle.

Andrew looked toward Neil. “Go back to bed. I have to run to the store, there’s no reason for you to wait up.”

Neil nodded and sent Katelyn a smile on his way past. She used to be scared of him, but now he seemed like a decent guy. During the trial, she had seen him be soft with Andrew in a way no one else was. Everyone was walking on eggshells around Andrew while Neil barged in like he always did, then Neil spoke softly and said all the right things to get Andrew — and even Aaron a few times — through the day. Katelyn understood why he was chosen for captain after that, he seemed to sense the best way to deal with each individual person and changed his entire demeanor to fit that need. In a different situation, she would have called it manipulation, but for now, she decided he was just more observant and sensitive than he let on.

Katelyn sipped at her tea, waiting to see what happened next. Aaron laid his head on her back and shoved his hand up her shirt so he could place it on the hot water bottle too. When she finished her tea Andrew took the cup from her, putting it in the sink and washing it out.

“Same box?” He nodded at the empty one on the counter.

“Yeah, it’s a good multi-pack. If they don’t have that one then can you get one small box of each?”

Andrew nodded, he headed upstairs. He walked pasted them in a sweatshirt with his wallet and keys in his hand a moment later. “Shower.”

Katelyn would have preferred not to have been bossed around at 3 am, but Aaron didn’t seem to mind. He pulled her off the stool and hugged her tightly, holding the water bottle against her stomach still. She didn’t really need a shower for just cramps, but the hot water would help her relax and get back to sleep.

Aaron started up the shower and adjusted the temperature to just this side of burning hot which was the way she liked it. Aaron liked it cooler though. She was sad he wouldn’t join her, but it made sense, the poor guy could barely stand up.

“Go back to bed,” she said as she climbed in the shower.

“No noddle, I’m okay.”

Katelyn enjoyed the scalding water washing the remainders of her pain away. The ibuprofen had kicked in and she wasn’t feeling much any more thanks to that and the hot water. She reached up and tilted the showerhead so she could lean against the wall and still be in the spray. Willing herself not to fall asleep she closed her eyes. It felt like seconds later when there was a knock on the door. She heard it open and close again.

“Hey noodle,” Aaron said with a yawn breaking up his words. “He’s back. Ready for bed?”

“Two more minutes.”

Aaron left the room, allowing her to get dressed and situated in peace. Even if he didn’t care, there were some things that she wanted to keep private.   
Once she was dressed again, she made her way into Aaron’s bedroom. Their bedroom. When she came to stay for the summer Aaron had cleaned out half of his closet and dresser for her, and they had redecorated the room together. He claimed the bare walls were just how he’d been living at the house since they moved away, but Nicky informed her that he actually spent the day before she got there taking down posters and taking loads of embarrassing band merch from high school to goodwill. They’d even picked out new sheets on her first night there, after Andrew had ‘accidentally’ thrown theirs out instead of his own when he was doing laundry.

Katelyn climbed into bed with the hot water bottle in hand and snuggled up to Aaron’s back. He hummed and turned toward her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“How do you feel?” he asked, mouth moving against her shoulder.

“Better. I just want to sleep now.”

Katelyn woke up the next morning to the dull ache in her abdomen returning. She rolled out of Aaron’s reach to go downstairs and get more ibuprofen, only to find the bottle sitting on their bedside table with a glass of water. After downing two more pills she let Aaron snuggle close to her again and drifted off to sleep. 

When she woke up again, it was to an empty bed and noise coming from the kitchen. She took her time getting dressed and made her way down. Nicky was sitting on a stool, looking half asleep, while Neil and Andrew were eating at the kitchen table and Aaron was at the stove making eggs.

“Good morning,” she called out. None of the boys acknowledged her.

“Hey noodle,” Aaron said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She never got to hold him like this because he was always doing it to her first, but it was one of her favorite ways to hug. She liked to look over Aaron’s shoulder and watch him work. “Hungry?”

“Mhm.”

“Go sit down and I’ll bring it out in a minute. How do you feel?”

“Better.” She kissed his hair and hugged him once more before going to the table to join Andrew and Neil.

Neil smiled at her, but Andrew didn’t even look her way.

“Feeling better?” Neil asked.

“So much better.” Katelyn smiled back at him. She was starting to feel accepted by Aaron’s family. “Thanks to Andrew.”

Neil chuckled and took another bite, while Andrew continued to ignore her.

“Don’t mind him,” Neil said, looking at Andrew fondly. “He didn’t sleep last night.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

Aaron joined them and they ate in silence, mostly because Andrew looked like he was going to pass out any moment now that she was paying attention.

After breakfast, they all watched a movie in the living room. Katelyn sat on Aaron’s lap in the chair and Nicky curled up with all the throw pillows on the floor, after he was banished from the couch by Neil. Andrew started out on the opposite end of the couch from Neil, but within a few minutes, he had stolen a pillow from Nicky and put it on Neil’s lap so he could lay down and take a nap.

Katelyn still didn’t think he was a particularly good person, but she admired his strength and his love for his family. While she didn’t think she could ever be close with Andrew, she was more than okay with Aaron doing so, especially having seen his caring side first hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on tumblr](https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
